


Honey Bees and Angry Dean

by Shannon_Kelly12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Cas loves bees, Castiel is a big nerd, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kisses, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kelly12/pseuds/Shannon_Kelly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has just gotten used to being human, when Dean gets angry after having pressure being on him for taking care of Cas. Cas is a total cutie, which makes Dean snap, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bees and Angry Dean

Dean and Sam had just got back from a witch hunt in Tupelo, Mississippi, just when Dean cracked under the pressure of taking care of Cas, back at the bunker. It had been about 3 months since he'd fallen, and Dean was beginning to crack at just the everyday peculiar mannerisms that Castiel held. For one thing, Cas loved to wear the sweaters that were in the back of the bunker's closet. 

He would make himself tea, all snuggled up with his oatmeal sweater-which was obviously too large on him-while he read. Dean couldn't handle how goddamn cute Cas was when he tried to cook for the first time, and Dean helping him make macaroni and cheese, which is all he knows how to make right now. 

Sam had bought books for Cas to read if it got lonely in the bunker, while they were on a hunt. Cas' favorite book was called 'Honey Bees: Nature's Natural Honey Producer.' It was a factual book, with some pictures of bees that Cas would awe at, and stare at for a bit, while he sipped his hot tea.

He sat in the corner reading, and sometimes making happy humming noises, or sometimes him the songs Dean played in the radio when he was still an angel. 

But for right now, Dean came into the bunker, setting down 3 boxes of macaroni and cheese for Cas. He heard Cas' usual humming, and casual flipping of the pages-and then a ripping sound and the saddened gasp from Cas. 

He walked into the room where Cas sat in his giant fluffy recliner, an saw him with a ghastly expression ridden across his face. "What happened?" Dean asked, staring at the somber and upset expression blooming on Cas' face. He lifted his book in the air to show the definite rip down the page of his book. 

"I'll get you some tape." Cas pardoned his offer to get some tape, and vowed to get it himself. He lifted himself off the chair gracefully, with his oatmeal sweater hanging off his hips loosely, and the arms of his sweater hanging off his hands. 

He dragged out a tape roll, and taped up the torn page with his nimble thumbs. He skipped back to his chair happily, his sweater dangling now, and bounces with each step. He curled himself up and began to read again, humming and awing at the bees. 

Dean grunted and began to speak angrily, his voice elevating more and more as he spoke. "Cas! Would you stop that!" He shouted. Dean stormed out of the room where Cas sat, leaving him with a confused look. Cas was quick behind Dean, his voice quivering and shaking. 

"I am sorry, Dean. Did I anger you?" Cas spoke with a confused, yet frightened look. Dean sighed. "N-no. You didn't, Cas. You're so cute that it's-" Dean got cut off by a soft, pliant kiss to his parted lips. "You are cute too, Dean." Cas smiled and went back to reading, where Dean watched and looked at the bees with him too.


End file.
